


Monsterfucking

by Josselin



Series: Laurent Is a Girl [9]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Consensual Sibling Incest, F/M, Laurent is a girl, M/M, Monsterfucking, Multi, Sibling Incest, Tentacles, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josselin/pseuds/Josselin
Summary: Damen had the vague sense that Auguste and Laurent were starting to fuck next to him, and they were talking while they were fucking.They were talking about him. Damen started to pay more attention.





	Monsterfucking

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my ["monsterfucking"](https://cpkinkbingo.dreamwidth.org/1337.html?thread=14905#cmt14905) kink bingo square, which I did first because I felt like it would be the most difficult. 
> 
> It's also for the anon who [asked for more fic](http://josselinkohl.tumblr.com/post/182524956497/i-will-bake-you-anything-you-want-if-youll-give-us) in the Laurent-is-a-girl 'verse. This is probably not what you were hoping for asdkfljash.

Auguste didn’t like the idea of a television in the bedroom, and Laurent didn’t seem to care, so they had been watching the movie out in the living room.

Damen had only the faintest idea of the plot since he’d spent the first part of the movie--when all the scientists had been wandering around explaining things--making out with Laurent. He only saw the second half of the movie, which involved the tentacle monster growing larger, escaping its cage, and then going around eating the screaming scientists. 

Auguste and Laurent had become focused on each other, so Damen wasn’t sure they saw much of the second half of the movie to try to explain the plot to him. They weren’t making out, exactly, because their mouths weren’t touching, but they were each clutching the other close and looking at each other and maybe playing some kind of blinking game? Damen wasn’t sure. Sometimes he didn’t understand them. 

The blinking game, for no apparent reason Damen could tell, suddenly involved taking Laurent’s pants off, but this happened during a particularly gruesome scene of one of the hotter scientists being eaten by the tentacle monster, so Damen was a bit distracted. 

Damen had the vague sense that Auguste and Laurent were starting to fuck next to him, and they were talking while they were fucking.

They were talking about him. Damen started to pay more attention. 

“Let’s feed him to the monster,” said Laurent. 

“He’s too big,” said Auguste.

“It’s fine,” said Laurent. “I’m the chief scientist, so I’m in charge.”

Auguste lost the rhythm of their fucking. “I’m the chief scientist,” he objected.

“It’s my turn!” said Laurent.

“There aren’t turns,” said Auguste. “I’m always the chief scientist.”

Damen felt like they argued too much during sex sometimes, but if they wanted to feed him to the monster, maybe he could get away while they were distracted about who could be chief scientist.

“I’m actually in a chemistry class,” said Laurent. “You don’t even know any science.”

“I’ve taken more science classes than you!” 

“Like twenty years ago!”

Auguste squawked. “I’m not that old.”

Damen tried to roll off the couch but his limbs felt like they were weighted with lead.

“He’s getting away!” Laurent said, and suddenly the argument was over and both of them were focused on him. 

Damen wanted to tell them not to feed him to the tentacle monster, but he couldn’t make the words come out. He should safe word, he thought, but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything. 

“It’s in the workout room,” said Laurent, and suddenly they were there, and the tentacle monster was lurking in the back of the room behind the pec deck and a rack of weights.

Auguste was complaining to Laurent about the mess the monster was likely to make if it ate Damen in the workout room and how hard it would be to sanitize the walls. 

Laurent waved a dismissive hand. “It’s just going to fuck him.”

Auguste apparently thought that was fine. “Put him in!”

Damen tried to struggle, but his body still wasn’t listening to his brain, and Laurent and Auguste dragged him across the room and heaved him over the lifting bench toward the monster.

The monster was vaguely like a giant octopus. It was black and slimey and the mass of its body was pressed up against the corner of the wall and its tentacle-limbs stretched out along the baseboards. One of them curled up the steel pole of the weight rack, another stretched out across the gym floor toward where Damen had been dumped on the floor. 

The room changed, somehow, and instead of a bench behind Damen it was a wall of steel bars, like an old-fashioned prison. Damen pressed his back up against the bars, scrambling away from the tentacle monster. 

The monster seemed curious about all of the commotion, and one of the black tentacles moved slowly in Damen’s direction. It wrapped slowly around Damen’s ankle, and Damen tried to jerk his foot away but it was surprisingly strong and firm in its grip, and it pulled Damen across the gym floor closer to its body. 

Damen held on to the bars of the cage and refused to be drawn in. He wanted to shout to Laurent and Auguste to help him. They were right there, he knew, right on the other side of the bars, but they were probably fucking again and not paying any attention to him. “Laurent,” he managed, feeling like it was hard to make his mouth form the word.

But Laurent paid no attention, and then his hands finally slipped sweatily from the bars and he scrabbled at the gym floor as the monster drew him in.

His clothes were gone, suddenly, and he could feel the monster’s tentacle on his skin. One of the tentacles was still wrapped around his ankle, and another of them was making its way up his other leg. Their touch felt good, more like the firm grip of a hand than like a slimey tentacle. He still didn’t like it. He shook his head and tried to squirm away.

“Stop kicking so much,” said Laurent, her voice emerging through the fog of Damen’s struggles.

“Help me,” Damen said.

“Auguste is fucking me,” she said, like that was a reasonable answer. He kicked again, trying to get his foot free of the tentacle.

“Damen,” Laurent whined. For a moment, he was on the couch, and she was next to him, and she was mad that he was kicking her, and then he was back pressed against the bars of the cage and the monster was oozing across the floor toward him. 

The tentacle wound around his knee and rested on his thigh, and he froze. It moved closer to his cock. He was half-hard, like it sometimes happened when he was working out, and then the tentacle brushed against his erection. He moaned a little. 

The tentacle cupped around his cock and squeezed, lightly. Damen could feel himself growing harder. 

“See, he likes it.” That was Auguste. He was peering through bars into the cage in the workout room and dressed in a lab coat and protective goggles. Laurent was there too, with her own lab coat and goggles.

“Keep going,” Laurent instructed the monster.

“It’s not going to listen to you--” Damen tried to protest, but the monster did seem to listen, stroking Damen’s cock at a steady pace. Damen felt helplessly turned on. A smaller tentacle emerged from somewhere and stroked the tip of his cock.

Damen watched with his mouth half-open, still feeling frozen. The tiny tentacle poked at the slit. This was horrible, he thought. It was going to go inside of him, just like when Auguste and Laurent had decided to try playing with sounds. “No,” Damen said, tossing his head against the armrest of the couch. “No, no,” he repeated helplessly.

A tentacle whacked him on the leg. “Wake up!”

Damen blinked. 

The living room was dark. The television was still on and was playing some kind of commercial for laundry detergent. Auguste and Laurent were on the other side of the couch and were staring at him. Laurent’s pants were off and Auguste’s were open. Laurent was on his lap and and both of them still had their shirts on. Neither of them were wearing protective goggles.

“Stop kicking me,” Laurent said. 

Damen blinked again. “Sorry. I was--asleep.”

Laurent was still looking at him. “Are you okay?”

Damen smiled weakly. “Weird dream.” He sat up. 

Laurent crawled off of Auguste, who made a protesting noise, and into Damen’s lap. Her leg brushed against his cock, which was still hard. “Are you sure you’re okay?” she said.

He kissed the tip of her nose and encouraged her to go back to Auguste with a pat. “I’m going to go take a shower.”

He walked past the closed door to the workout room on his way to the shower, and he got a little shiver down his back and took a few faster steps.


End file.
